What The Hell?
by Coolstar422
Summary: Every night it's the same thing. The pain. It comes again and again. But it seems like as every night passes its getting worst. What will Dean do when she figures out what's going on? Female!Dean Destiel if you squint, like really hard. I'm making a sequel, yay! When it's out, there will be a new chapter. Oh, of course ill just put it on here... -rambles-
1. WHAT!

This is my second Supernatural fanfiction. Jesus finally, my first Supernatural fanfiction that's not M rated! This story involves Dean being a female. For... reasons... anyways, enjoy the fanfic! Must be up to season 3 to understand this.

Disclaimer: I wish.

Supernatural

 **Dean's POV**

I hold my sheets firmly, my knuckles turning white. My back hurt like hell, like something was inside it. I cry out in pain. Sammy wasn't here, he was it looking for a case.

Hot tears stung my eyes and I squeeze them shut. I feel the wind pick up and I hear a whooshing noise.

A figure runs next to me and calls out my name.

I open my eyes, the pain still there and I whimper softly. "Cas?"

Cas looks at me, worry written all over his face. "What happened?" I could tell he was panicking.

"I-Its my back." I stutter. I sit up, the blanket cover sliding off my back as I do. I turned so my back was towards Cas and I pull my tank top on. At least I was wearing a bra and some shorts, so I wouldn't be embarrassed. Plus this is Cas I'm undressing in front of. I blush and pulls off my tank top. I hear Cas suck in a sharp breath and I realised the pain subsided. I use one of my arms to hold myself up on the bed, and I sit on my knees. "Cas, what is it?" I don't look back.

"Dean I, I don't know how to tell you this..." Cas says softly. "Hold still."

I don't know what Cas was doing, but suddenly pain erupted from my back. I place my hand over my mouth, trying not to scream. Once the pain subsides again and I trust myself to speak I mutter to Cas. "I want you to tell me what's happening Cas. I'm not a little girl who can't handle herself."

"Dean, I, Your turning into an angel." Cas says, almost too quietly.

"What?!" Another wave of pain hits me and I cry out, griping the sheets again.

Cas puts his hand out and touches my back softly, the pain subsides and I let go. "What did you do?"

Cas looks up at me. "I used my grace to calm your wings. Wings have a mind of their own, showing true feelings and various things."

I turn around and stare into those deep blue eyes. "Why did you come here anyways?"

"You called me, didn't you?" Cas says, with a look of confusion.

"No, or maybe I did subconsciously..." I shift and look down. "Hey, Cas..."

"It's okay Dean." The Angel replies almost immediately.

I nod. I look at my back as far as I can and sigh. "How long with it take them to show?"

Cas thinks for a moment. "It shouldn't take long, how long has this been happening?"

I sigh. "About a week, it was just aches, but then it got more intense every night. Sam got concerned, but I kept telling him it was nothing. He was probably worried sick..."

Cas sighs. "Your wings should show in about three days, it takes about two weeks. Dean, the pain will only get worst. If you don't want to tell your brother, best to not stay with him at night. I think you should tell Sam though, he could help."

I laugh. "Cas, you already saw me all weak and fragile, I'm not gonna let Sam see me like that. I'm suppose to be his supporting big sister."

Cas nods. "I understand." Cas closes his eyes and holds his hand out. "Give me your hand."

"Why." When I realise be won't answer I give him my hand and he takes it. My hand felt like a fire was going through it, until Cas let go.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

I look at my hand and notice various Sigils on my hand like a tattoo. "What is this for?"

"So angels won't seek you out, you're starting to have angelic powers. Angels can sense your presence and will want to find out who it is. This also means I can't find you, so call me." Cas waves his phone, and then puts it back in his pocket.

"Okay..." I mutter.

Just then, Sam comes in the door and stares at me. "Umm, Dean... why are you up and staring at a wall?"

I look back at Cas, but realise he's gone. I smile sheepishly. "Heh, umm..."


	2. Now?

The second chapter! Whoop!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I'd be awesome, which I'm clearly not.

xXSupernaturalXx

I open, my eyes and the light blinds me. I quickly shut them again and take a deep breath. I open my eyes, to the not so bright now room and see Sam was still sleeping. I stand up and grab my bag. I walk into the bathroom and close the door.

I strip down my clothes and get in the shower. I sigh in relief as the warm water runs over my body. My back ached from last night, but I thought this shower was really helping.

I get out and dry my hair, I usually keep it in a ponytail so it's not in the way, but occasionally I'll wear it down. I put on a black shirt, with some black pants, and low heel boots. I put my jacket on and walk out of the bathroom.

I sit on Sam's bed and nudge him. "Hey Sam, get up."

Sam groans at me and turns over.

I sigh. "Sam!"

Sam opened his eyes groggily, he looked at me and his eyes widened. "Dean. Why are you waking me up? Do we have a job?"

I shake my head. "Nope, but I'm hungry and I don't want to wait on you, so get up and let's go." I stand up and walk over to my bad, pulling our my silver gun I slip it into my left boot and look at Sam. "Come on Sam!"

Sam nods. "Okay, I'll be ready in 15 minutes." Sam stands up and walks into the bathroom.

I sigh and sit on my bed. Suddenly, I felt really tired. I lay down. _'The wing thing must be catching up to me...'_ I fall asleep, curled up on my bed.

xXSupernaturalXx

"Dean."

I open my eyes and see Sam standing above me. "Did I fall asleep?" I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Yeah, you wanna go, or wanna stay here?" Sam, sounded concerned.

"We can still go. What's wrong Sammy?" I ask, yawning.

"It's nothing. I just don't think you're acting like yourself these days. Your in pain at night, you're fidgety, and you're sleeping a lot more than usual."

I sigh. "I'm fine Sam, let's just go. Oh, and you're driving." I throw the keys at him and he clumsily catches them.

xXSupernaturalXx

I look at the menu, nothing really peaked my interest.

The waiter came, it was a girl in her 20s. She had long blond hair and was actually cute. "Hi, my name is Katie, I will be taking your order. Drinks?"

Sam looks at her. "I'll have a nice coffee, extra cream."

She looks at me. "And you?"

"Black coffee." I say. I never really understood why I liked black coffee. I look at the menu and see eggs and sausage.

"And are you two ready to order?" Katie asks happily.

Sam nods and I nod as well. Sam clears his throat. "I'll have the waffles."

I smile. "I'll have the sausage with eggs." I hand her the menu and she walks away.

"So, Sam do we have a job yet?" I ask him.

"Not yet, I'm still looking." Sam says, watching as Katie comes back with the coffee. He mutters a small thank you and she leaves.

"You can stop looking, we're taking a vacation." I say, blowing on my coffee.

"Are you serious?" Sam looks at me shocked.

I laugh. "Yeah, I wanna have fun." I sip my coffee.

Sam nods. "Okay."

I get a slight pain in my back, and I get worried. _'What the hell, this only happens at night.'_ I sigh and look at Sam. "Hey, I'll be right back."

"Okay." I stand up and walk to the restrooms. I heavily lean on the counters, feeling the pain radiate all over my back. I pull a bottle of pills out of my pocket and open it. Pulling two pills out, I close the bottle and pop the two pills in my mouth. I swallow them, and drink from a nearby fountain.

I sigh, as the pain starts to disappear. I walk back to Sam and sit down. "So Sam, what do you want to do?"

xXSupernaturalXx

Wow... *claps slowly* Wonderful cover up Dean... wonderful... sarcasm people.


	3. Fun Followed by Pain

Wow guys, I didn't expect to get so many views, reviews, and followers. Welp here's the third chapter!

xXSupernaturalXx

After riding around and not finding anything, we drove back to our motel. By the time that happened it was late night, we had been driving around all day.

I sit on my bed and stretch, stopping as my back rejected the idea. I sigh and lay down.

Sam glances at me. "Dean, I want you to tell me what's wrong with you."

I huff. "Sam, I wish I could but it's complicated..."

Sam glares at me. "So you don't trust me?"

I quickly sit up, wincing in the process. "No, no it's not like that. I trust you, this has nothing to do with trust." I start to get a headache and hold my hand to my head.

Sam looks away. "Then why won't you tell me what's going on with you? I'm not blind or stupid Dean." Sam continues to go through his bag.

The headache gets worst and I sit on the edge of my bed, holding my head. I wince from the pain and don't answer.

Sam looks at me. "Dean what's wrong?" He sit next to me.

"It's just a headache." I say, looking up at him. He tenses suddenly. "What?"

"Your eyes just, I don't know, flashed white."

'It must be my grace.' I force a laugh. "Sam, I'm your sister. Don't start hitting on me."

Sam looks unconvinced, but he decides to ignore it and pushes me down on the bed. My hair spirals out behind me and Sam looms over me. A grin plastered on his face. "A beautiful sister at that."

I laugh at him. I start to realise he was leaning over me, like the way couples do in movies. I blush hard, Sam laughs and gets off me. "Stupid hormones..." I mutter, still blushing.

Sam stands up and sits on his bed. "Don't blame it on the hormones Dean."

I throw a pillow at him. "Shut up! You're such a bitch."

Sam catches the pillow and laughs. "And you're a jerk."

I lay down. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

Sam turns off the lamp and lays down as well. "Night Dean..."

I grunt in response, and drift off.

xXSupernaturalXx

'There are only two days left Dean, you can get through this.' I think to myself, trying to calm the pain in my back. Cas was right, the pain did only get worst. At some time in the middle of this I passed out.

xXSupernaturalXx

"Sam I'm going out!" I yell to Sam. My hair was down in a wavy pattern, past my shoulders. I was wearing a black backless dress, with white ruffles at the bottom and a black light jacket. I had black leggings on, with high heels. I laugh as I hear Sam yell in the bathroom. He didn't know where I was going or what I was wearing. I run out the door, maintaining perfect balance.

xXSupernaturalXx

As I walk into the bar I smile. I was going to have fun tonight. All the men stared at me, their mouths hanging open. I smile slightly, and tilt my head. Someone like me could be cute once in a while. I walk over to the bar, the bartender looks at me. I smile and laugh. "I'll have a ."

The bartender nods and hand me one almost as soon as I asked. I take a drink and look at the man who had sat next to me. He was in his was cute.

"Hi, my name is Chase." Chase smiles, his green eyes sparkling.

"Dean." I say back. His hair was jet black. He looked around 30, around my age.

We chatted for a while and he was growing on me.

"Wanna go to my place?" Chase asks me.

I smile. "Yeah, sure."

xXSupernaturalXx

After a long night with Chase, I went back to the motel. I had a great time, after all its what I went to the bar for. Ha, I'm like a womanizer, but I am the woman.

I unlock the door and walk in. Sam stared at my in surprise. "Where have you been?!"

"Relax Sammy, I was at the bar." I say calmly. I look at the clock and mentally curse. It was 1 in the morning. "Sorry, Sam. I lost track of time..."

Sam's eyes widen at the realization of what I did. "It's okay, just. Don't get me the details."

I laugh and sit on my bed. "Okay." I glace at my bed. "I'm going to sleep, I'm not going to change either." I lay down, on top of the covers and drift off.

xXSupernaturalXx

I woke up to extreme pain at 4 in the morning. Sam was surprisingly still awake. He was on his laptop, not looking tired at all. I force a pained laugh. "You watching porn Sam? You're growing up." I wince, and a realization hits me. 'My wings are coming out.'

Sam looks at me. "Ha no I'm not, I'm reading something interesting."

I stand up and wince harshly.

Sam notices and shuts his laptop. "Dean?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine Sammy." I almost fall over, but Sam catches me.

"You're not Dean." He looks serious.

I get out of his arms, and push him away. "Yes I am." I snap. My back screams in protest and I wince again.

"Dean what's going on with you?!" Sam yells.

I shake my head and run out the room. Sam follows me out into the parking lot. I turn around and walk backwards. My eyes glow white and I stumble, holding my hand out to stop Sam. "Sam, don't come and closer to me."

Sam looks concerned. "What happened Dean?" He mutters softly. He stops following me and watching me.

I wince again and tears fall from my eyes. "Sammy, I'm sorry..." I break off into a run, into a nearby forest.

xXSupernaturalXx

Nooo cliffhanger... Sadly, the next chapter will be the last one. If you guys want I'll make a sequel.

That's it Kat out!

Ciao~


	4. I'm Sorry

Well this is it guys. I want to say thank you for all the follows, favorites and views. I never knew this story would attract so much attention, thanks. As you know, this is the last chapter in the series. I hope you enjoy!

xXSupernaturalXx

 **No One's Pov**

'Cas, I need you. Dean's acting strange and she just ran from me.' Sam prays.

Cas appears into the room. "Where is she now?"

Sam shakes his head. "I don't know, she ran into the forest. She was crying Cas. She's never cried, at least not in front of me..."

Castiel looks at Sam. "Dean is in the last stage of becoming an angel."

Sam looked shocked. "When did this happen!?"

Cas looks down ashamed. "About two weeks ago. We don't know why, but we need to find her. She obviously scared, if something or someone finds her she won't stand a chance."

Sam nods. "Good idea, but can't you just teleport there?"

Cas shakes his head. "No, I put Angel Sigils on her hand. No Angel can find her, I thought it would be safer." Castiel starts walking into the forest, looking around for any signs.

Sam sighs, and then follows him.

xXSupernaturalXx

 **Dean's Pov**

My back was throbbing, my eyes were constantly covered in tears. Soon the pain gets to be too much and I take off my jacket and throw it, continuing to walk. At least my dress was backless, if it wasn't, I don't know what I would do.

I fall to the ground and scream, my skin starting to break and bleed. I hold my chest and get up, stumbling forward.

xXSupernaturalXx

 **No One's Pov**

A scream pierces the air, and Cas and Sam recognizes it as Dean's.

Cas looks at Sam. "We have to find her quickly. We can't be the only ones to hear that."

Sam nods and they break off into a sprint, to the direction of the previous sound.

xXSupernaturalXx

 **Dean's Pov**

I walk into a clearing and collapse in the middle. I cry as my wings continue to force themselves out.

I had never felt so weak and helpless in my life, it was terrifying. Someone walks into the clearing. I look at the figure. "W-Who's there?" Great now I'm stuttering.

The figure becomes visible and it was Gabriel. "Hey Dean, in trouble aren't you?"

I wince from the pain and grit my teeth together. "What do you want Gabriel?"

Gabriel grins. "Nothing, I'm here to help. Cas is trying to find you." There was absolutely no emotion on his face.

"You're lying." I snap. "You wouldn't do anything for Cas especially me."

Gabriel holds his hands up. "Calm down Dean, you wouldn't want anything to happen, would you?"

The pain in my back increases and I scream. "Stop messing with me! Just go do whatever you want, but leave me alone!" I yell at him.

Gabriel smirks. "Fine, have fun." He disappears.

I start shaking, the pain was too much. My skin breaks and I scream again.

xXSupernaturalXx

 **No One's Pov**

Gabriel appears in front of Cas. "Gabriel..." Cas says quietly.

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Whatever, she's up ahead, but you better hurry. I'm not helping you guys out again." He disappears again, and Dean screams again.

Cas and Sam run towards Dean, they were getting closer.

xXSupernaturalXx

 **Dean's Pov**

I sit, my legs off to one side, and I'm hunched over. It was happening. I cover my mouth with my hand as my skin breaks again.

I cry out as my wings break through my back and come into existence. I start to faint, but before I do, I see my wings. They were very dark gray.

xXSupernaturalXx

 **No One's Pov**

Cas and Sam reach a clearing and see a figure lying on the ground. As they get closer to it, they realised it was Dean. She had two giant wings coming out of her back. They were a dark grey color.

Cas kneels down at Dean and mutters to himself.

Sam whispers softly. "Dean..."

Cas picks her up, her wings disappearing as he does. "We need to get her back."

Sam nods and chokes some words out. "Okay."

xXSupernaturalXx

Castiel was watching over Dean. She had been asleep for more than four days.

Sam and Cas had been taking turns watching over her. Sam was sleeping in a different room, to give Castiel some privacy.

Castiel's sharp blue eyes watched over her stirring form. He hadn't realised and looked out the window.

Dean opens her eyes and looks at Castiel. She slowly, and quietly sits up, and her wings manifest. She runs a hand through them and flinches back. It wasn't painful, more like the opposite. It was pleasurable.

She stops and looks at Castiel. "Cas..."

Castiel turns around and looks at her. "Dean, you're awake." He stands up and sits at the edge of the bed.

She nods. "Yeah..." She looks at her wings. "This is strange..."

Castiel looks at her wings. "I'm sure you will get use to it."

She blushes. "Yeah okay, whatever. Where's Sam?"

Castiel takes a deep breath. "He's in a different room. He wanted to give us some privacy."

Dean looks at her wings, as they raise up, slightly. She looks at Castiel and tilts her head. "What does that mean?"

Castiel laughs. "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

Dean glares at him. "Cas..." Her eyes darkening.

He sweatdrop and adjusts his tie. "Its nothing, like I told you before..."

Suddenly Gabriel pops into the room and when he sets his eyes on Dean's wings, his eyes widen. "Umm, Dean-"

Castiel glares at him and he holds his hands up defensively. "You know what, nevermind... I'll leave you to that..." He disappears.

Dean looks at Castiel. "What was that about?"

Castiel blushes and stands up, not facing Dean. "Oh, nothing."

Dean smiles mischievously and walks up to him. "Nothing, isn't an answer..."

Castiel avoids her gaze. "It is a answer. You have asked me a question, and I replied with nothing. How is that not a answer?"

Dean sighs. "You take me too seriously... But come one tell me." She runs he hands down his back and he shivers.

"No Dean."

Dean pouts. "Cassie~ If you don't tell me, I'll make your wings appear."

Castiel turns around and looks at her in shock. "Dean, I don't think-" He was interrupted by a whooshing noise. His wings had manifested and Dean was looking at them. "Dean!"

Dean looks at him innocently. "What?"

Castiel moves away from her. "You shouldn't, if you want to know, I'll tell you..."

Dean smiles and sits on the bed. "Okay then, tell away!"

Castiel moves towards her and pushes her down on the bed, leaning over her. Her wings behind her, and her hair sprawled out on each side. "It means..." He whispers into her ear, seductively. "You're single and looking for a mate..."

Dean blushes hard and yells. "Cas! Why didn't you tell me?! Gabriel saw me like that-" She's cut off by Castiel kissing her. She kisses back, pushing into it.

They break apart and Castiel laughs softly. "You're mine now, Angel..."

xXSupernaturalXx

Oh, did I forget to mention? I'm making a sequel. Yes, because of all the support I got, I will be making a sequel to this, epic adventure. For all of you who are following, the next chapter on here, will say that the sequel is out. So look forward to it. Oh, and thank you LeeMarieJack, for adding this story to your community. Go to her profile and check it out. Well, that's all for now, see you all later!

P.s. Guys calm down. I know some of you are hating on me that I'm making Dean's wing come out of her back, but they won't always do that... It was just that they have to be... grown I guess (They have to come from somewhere right? Not just. Poof you now have wings. What?!), before you can make them go invisible and stuff... so please, just don't yell at me anymore ;-;


End file.
